The 401st Hunger Games: Breathless
by Bergs321
Summary: And he stood with the knife over my neck, ready to kill. And I tried. So hard, to remember what he told me on the rooftop before the games. And when he plunged his knife in my neck, so easily, I remembered what he said. It didn't have to be like this.
1. Tribute Form

Hello! This is the form for the 401st Hunger Games! I will start this when I finish my other SYOT. Please submit and "May the Odds Ever Be in Your Favor!"

Bloodbath/Tribute-

Name-

Gender-

Age-

District (1-12)-

Personality-

Appearance-

Family/Friends-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Reaped/Volunteered-

Reaction to Reaping-

Training Score-

Quote-

Career?

Alliance? With who?

Romance? (maybe)

Did they go to the Cornucopia?

Weapon of Choice-

Token-

Anything I missed-


	2. Tribute List

Hello!

If you did not get your preferred district, I'm sorry. I got so many reviews last night. You can submit 4 tributes/bloodbaths. Males are left!

*********Just so you know, the career pack is going to be very small. Like only 3 people. Most people who submitted to the career districts didn't want their character to be in the career pack. But that is fine.

District 1  
>M- Ace Envy, 16, (Mist16)<br>F- Aaelina Quinn, 17, (StoleMyKnickers)

District 2  
>M- Wiley Matters, 17, (yahbrahchill)<br>F- Jade Orion, 18, (LianLives4ever)

District 3  
>M- Liam McLeod, 12, (rOxx11)<br>F-Jaylin Rue Mith, 15, (Yukiko 18)

District 4  
>M- Viktor Kerms, 16, (Daughter of Lyssa)<br>F- Sparkle DeVonn, 17, (MadiGee23)

District 5  
>M- B.B. Parkinson, 17, (Koala of Doom)<br>F- Forest Summers, 12, (rOxx11)

District 6  
>M- Sammy Oaklands, 13, (rOxx11)<br>F- Acacia Annals, 18, (Shkittles)

District 7  
>M- Hutch Lorensen, 15, (HilaryDroxursox)<br>F- Harper Wesley, 17, (kitkate1627)

District 8  
>M- Logan Drake, 17, (DAN5675able)<br>F- Jane Welsley, 15, (noodlescooz)

District 9  
>M-Rak Helder, 13, (Ryanpotter)<br>F- Caroline Dendari, 13, (Ryanpotter)

District 10  
>M- Evvan Bramble, 17, (Bethzilla)<br>F- Casia Moe Javenson, 12, (Hollywollypolly)

District 11  
>M- Kingsley Darius, 16, (ZigZag5747)<br>F- Amy Bowman, 16, (District12KatnissandPeeta)

District 12  
>M- Fleance League, 18, (yahbrahchill)<br>F- Layella Hyatt, 15, (ZigZag5747)


	3. The Reaping

Hi Guys! This is a little sample reaping because I don't plan on doing 24 reapings because I have to finish another story. There is 3 Male spots left.

Caroline Dendari D9  
>Point of View<p>

Walking through the meadow, I don't have a care in the world. I don't think about my past, or think about what day it is today. I just pick the light pink flowers, and hum a song my mother used to sing. My sweet mother. My dead mother.

I try not to think about my dead family, because it always brings tears to my eyes. But I will tell you anyway. A couple of years ago, when I was about 10, peacekeepers killed my father for stealing. And my mother, who obviously was madly in love with him, killed herself. I remember the day I found her hanging in the kitchen.

Now I live with my best friend Rak. Did I mention I have been in love with him since the day I met him?

After a while I know I have to get back home. The reaping is very soon, and I have to get ready. I will probably borrow another from Rak's sister, Casey. His family has always been so generous to me, because they have known me forever.

I walk into the door and hand Mrs. Helder the flowers. She smiles and kisses my cheek. She hands me my light purple dress, and I leave the room to get ready.

(At the Reaping)

Rak holds my hand as we wait in the 13 year old section.

"Ladies first, of course!" Wennie Dorsh screams into the microphone. Oh how her voice annoys me. It is high pitched and squeaky

"Caroline Dendari!" Her voice cracks when she says it.

"NO!" I scream out in terror.

I let go of Rak's hand and tears stream down my face. I looke at Mr. And Mrs. Helder. Mr. Helder is shaking his head and Mrs. Helder is crying into his shoulder. I hug Rak and walk up to my fate. Wennie looks suprised, almost sad that I was picked.

"Now for the boys! Jaken Gilf!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Rak yells out.

I don't want to watch this. How could this happen to me? Can't i just get a break?

"Now I present you the District 9 tributes!" Wennie squeals.


	4. Alliances

Hey!

Okay people, I think I am going to have reactions to training scores then the games.

Alliances

Careers-  
>Ace Envy 16 (D1)<br>Amy Bowman 16 (D11)  
>Acacia Annals 18 (D6)<br>Wiley Matters 17 (D2)  
>Jade Orion 18 (D2)<p>

Alliance #1  
>Jane Welsley 15 (D8)<br>Logan Drake 17 (D8)

Alliance #2  
>Liam McLeod 12 (D3)<br>Forest Summers 12 (D5)  
>Casia Moe Javenson 12 (D10)<p>

Alliance #3  
>Viktor Kerms 16 (D4)<br>Kingsley Darius 16 (D11)

Alliance #4  
>Rak Helder 13 (D9)<br>Caroline Dendari 13 (D9)  
>Hutch Lorensen 15 (D7)<br>Layella Hyatt 15 (D12)

Alliance #5  
>Fleance League 18 (D12)<br>Jaylin Rue Mith 15 (D3)  
>Harper Wesley 17 (D7)<p>

Alone  
>B.B Parkinson 17 (D5)<br>Sammy Oaklands 13 (D6)  
>Sparkle DeVonn 17 (D4)<br>Evvan Bramble 17 (D10)  
>Aaelina Quinn 17 (D1)<p>

Please review me the answer for this question:  
>1. Do you like the new name for the story?<br>2. Do you like the new summary?


	5. Training Scores

Hey! Training Scores!

District 1  
>M- Ace Envy. Score: 8<br>F- Aaelina Quinn. Score: 5

District 2  
>M- Wiley Matters. Score: 10<br>F- Jade Orion. Score: 9

District 3  
>M- Liam McLeod. Score: 7<br>F-Jaylin Rue Mith. Score: 7

District 4  
>M- Viktor Kerms. Score: 9<br>F- Sparkle DeVonn. Score: 10

District 5  
>M- B.B. Parkinson. Score: 5<br>F- Forest Summers. Score: 6

District 6  
>M- Sammy Oaklands. Score: 4<br>F- Acacia Annals. Score: 11

District 7  
>M- Hutch Lorensen. Score: 8<br>F- Harper Wesley. Score: 9

District 8  
>M- Logan Drake. Score: 7<br>F- Jane Welsley. Score: 5

District 9  
>M-Rak Helder. Score: 6<br>F- Caroline Dendari. Score: 8

District 10  
>M- Evvan Bramble. Score: 8<br>F- Casia Moe Javenson. Score: 9

District 11  
>M- Kingsley Darius. Score: 8<br>F- Amy Bowman. Score: 10

District 12  
>M- Fleance League. Score: 11<br>F- Layella Hyatt. Score: 8

I am getting a laptop this week so expect chapters up quicker. Also, for my last SYOT, the winner was Tylar Wolfe from district 4.


End file.
